the_phiuja_triviumfandomcom-20200214-history
Uragi (Race)
About the Uragi Race Name: Uragi (YUR-AH-GEE) Race Origin Story: Created in the image of power and beauty, the Uragi were rumored to be carved from the stone that the rainbows touch after a rainstorm, a gift from the deities to "beautify the ugly world." Not much else is known about them, since they keep to themselves, but that is the information that was deciphered from the Uragi texts that were found on the edges of their lands. They evolved from smaller versions of themselves over long periods of time, the harsh, massive landscape of the planet dictating much of their shape, size, and coloration. There are 7 subraces of Uragi, developed from different regions over time. Spoken Languages: '''Uragi, Uragi Primal, Common Tongue. '''Racial Preferences: '''Avians are tolerable, but they prefer their own kind. '''Folklore/Legends: * Sceptre of Rii'kaan (Sehkt, Phenx) – A great artifact of the Uragi people on Phi'uja Maana, thought to be hidden away from the world, deep within the earth of their lands. It was said that this artifact is what brought the Uragi the ability to travel through other dimensions and bring back other creatures and treasures to their own world. * Gift of the Peacock '''- The reason the Uragi'Phenx are red/orange/yellow has something to do with peacock lore and symbolism. Peacocks were often mistaken for phoenixes, and are associated with immortality and royalty. So the desert tribe and the rainforest tribe have a bit of a rift between them because of this, they appear more like the immortal bird than the rainforest ones do. The Toruna don't necessarily follow these particular guidelines. '''Life Expectancy: Quite long of a lifespan, up to 650 years, though due to their chaotic nature, they typically die in battle or in hunting experiences before reaching that age. Subspecies: '''Rainforest Uragi, Desert Uragi, and Tundra Uragi, Oceanic Uragi, Swamp Uragi, Underground/Cave Uragi, and the Volcanic Uragi. Appearance (Sexually Dimorphic) '''Sexual Dimorphism * Male Uragi have wings on their backs, two arms, and a peacock's fan. * Females have four arms, no wings, and a stumpy bear tail. Basic Appearance (Rainforest Variation – Uragi'Sehkt): * Male Uragi possess large wings on their backs (and can fly, typically), and the iconic long tail feathers of peacocks, which they can use to bewilder and bewitch their onlookers. Their front legs are avian, and their back legs are thick, powerful bear-legs. Their coloration usually varies from shades of blue, blue-green, and green-blue, and often have dark green to light green or olive hair. There are albino Uragi males and females, which are all white with lighter yellow or green attributes. * Female Uragi possess four arms on their upper torsos, and usually have a lighter saturation of fur in comparison to the males, or a more grey-washed version of their male counterparts' feathers and fur, but it's not unusual for there to be darker colored fur as well. They do not possess the long tails, instead they have stumpy little fluffy tails, which resemble more of their bear-like attributes than their avian side. Their front legs are completely furred down to the half-point on their calves, and they have all four of their feet avian, not bear-paws, like the back ends of their male counterparts. * Body types for males are usually muscular, same with females (who can be small to large breasted), they are Uragi who appreciate displays of strength and a body that mirrors the image of power. * Beaks are long and pointed like a V-shape, often pierced, always tri-color, and markings are varied between each Uragi'sehkt. * Tongues are prehensile, light blue, and often pierced or split. Basic Appearance (Desert Variation – Uragi'Phenx):' * Sexual Dimorphism (same as Sehkt). * Coloration is typically shades of red, orange, brown, and yellow, though any hair color can exist for both sexes. There are albino Phenx, and there are piebald Phenx, who exhibit characteristics of partial albinism. * Body types are usually very thin, lithe, some are toned from battling with the elements, but they appear sharp and jagged all over. * Beaks are curved at the tip and jagged on the side, often pierced, always at least dual-colored, most markings are simple, but complex ones have been seen. * Tongues are prehensile, yellow, and often pierced. Basic Appearance (Tundra Variation – Uragi'Toruna): ' * Sexual Dimorphism (same as Sehkt). * Coloration is typically shades of white or bone coloration (super light beige), and gray, tails vary in shades of light blues, light purples, or even browns and lighter greens or green-blues (as long as it is SUPER light, almost white). Markings vary for each Toruna, as well as hairstyles and color for the hair, it doesn't have to match the skirt or tail fan, but it may. * Beaks are fully curved at the tip, with a smooth transition to the cheek, are always tri-colored, sometimes pierced, and markings are usually very simplistic. * Tongues are prehensile, white, and sometimes pierced. Basic Appearance (Oceanic Variation – Uragi'Ocatuon): * Sexual Dimorphism (same as Sehkt). Male wings are spiked with skin that stretches between each spike, for propulsion underwater. * Coloration is typically in shades of blue, silver, green, or a combination of the three, skin is scaled like fish, and mirrored to camouflage underwater. Markings vary, as well as hairstyles and color, but it is usually long and flowy. * There are no feathers on the body, except for the tail, which is long, thick, and plumed at the end (like a dolphin tail). * Beaks are able to expand four times the width of their mouth to swallow large amounts of fishes that are present in the ocean. They are almost always black or darker shades of blue or green. * Hands and all four feet are webbed, fins present on the backs of the arms, legs, and along the spine. Females have webbing that spreads between their multiple arms. * Gill-like organs are present on the sides of the neck. * Tongues are prehensile, light gray or dark gray, and come split or pierced. Basic Appearance (Swamp Variation – Uragi'Cehnuu): * Sexual Dimorphism (same as the Sehkt). Male wings usually resemble bat-like structure over feathered, but the backs of each wing have fur accents. * Coloration is primarily in shades of brown and green, hair color and styles may vary, as well as markings from Cehnuu to Cehnuu. * It is not unusual for mushrooms, moss, and other lifeforms to grow on the Cehnuu's skin, which is moist from the humidity of the swamplands. * Fur is longer on the lower half, not fluffy, just long, and drags the ground if not kept up. * Beaks have a curved spike on the foreside, shaped like a curved blade, to root up trees and slice into plants for their sweet nectars and juices. Usually bi-colored. * Tongues are prehensile, vary in color, and are usually split into three to four pieces. Basic Appearance (Underground Variation – Uragi'Udakii): * Sexual Dimorphism (same as the Sehkt). Exception: Male wings are more leathery than feathered, having only feathers on the BACKS of the wings. * Coloration is usually darker colors, almost low-saturation in comparison to other Uragi. It is highly unusual to see a brightly colored Udakii, not counting the bioluminescent markings on their body. Hair color and feathered skirt don't necessarily have to match. * Skin is closer to velvet in texture, and they do not possess extra fluffy fur on their bear halves, appearing as if they have looser skin, even though the fur is tight to the body. * Their hands are webbed, and their talons are shorter. * Beaks are long, curved like a claw, and bi-, tri-, or quadri-colored, markings vary from Udakii to Udakii, colors are often not bright, but some paint glowing markings over their beaks as a scare tactic. * Tongues are prehensile, typically a deeper color of green or teal, and are not altered, it is rare to see an Udakii with a split or pierced tongue, as the tips of their tongues are sharply tipped. Basic Appearance (Volcanic/Mountain Variation – Uragi'Viidorn): * Sexual Dimorphism (same as the Sehkt). * Coloration is usually in shades of red, orange, and black, markings vary, but the markings are almost always yellow, white, or brown, and resemble crackling like lava. * Skin is hard, produces moisture constantly, and the lower half of the body is armor plated, having large, shifting scales in order to tackle the heat and molten rock. The skin's moisture helps to cool down the magma that splashes up on their plating from time to time, making it more effective to scrape off later. * Tails are scaled, though shaped like a peacock's fan, still. Scales can be any color, but follow the peacock "eye" pattern. * Talons are shorter, but curved at the tips for gripping rocks as they climb. * Beaks are jagged and spiked on top and on bottom, and although gentle giants, they possess large, sharp teeth for cutting flesh. Most decorate their spikes with jewelry or paint. * Tongues are prehensile, black, and are usually pierced, split into quarters, or a combination of the two. Color Variations: * Albinism and Melanism, while possible, are rare, occurring about 1 in every 1,900 births. * Dying of the fur is possible, and tattooing of the upper half is possible, as it is just skin, not fur or feathered. * Neon colors are NOT possible in dyes. Height Differences: ''' * Uragi'Sehkt: 18-25 feet tall. * Uragi'Phenx: 20-27 feet tall. * Uragi'Toruna: 26-32 feet tall. * Uragi'Ocatuon: 29-35 feet tall. * Uragi'Cehnuu: 34-41 feet tall. * Uragi'Udakii: 14-25 feet tall. * Uragi'Viidorn: 41-51 feet tall. Abilities and Proficiencies '''Racial Abilities/Skills/Proficiencies: Some Uragi have a powerful scream that can shatter the ground from force alone. And a very select few can use hypnotic magics in their tails to entice and seduce onlookers. Shatter is considered a rare ability, although hypnosis can be used by almost every male Uragi. * Biological Note: Some Uragi are born with a secondary pupil, which allows them to detect magic or changes in energy/auras around them. That pupil can be closed separately from the original, and is often hidden in the rainforest variations. The secondary pupil is required to be able to perform and learn magic, it's seen as a "free gateway" of knowledge and power. * Note: In the Uragi'sehkt (as of the current generation and the previous three), any hint of arcanic abilities in children is reported to the elders and the child is either ostracized or slaughtered, though it is typically the latter. Magic is not welcomed amongst the rainforest variation of Uragi. Arcanic Abilities (unlockable to Arcanic background Uragi to learn if studied): * All Uragi: Healing, Surviving Environment, Stealth/Camouflage, Sirenesque Magic, Hypnosis/Manipulation/Mind Control * Uragi'Sehkt: Geomancy (earth magic), Necromancy (undead magic), Miasmancy (poison) * Uragi'Phenx: Pyromancy (fire elemental control), Aeromancy (air elemental control), Mirage/Illusion * Uragi'Toruna: Glaciamancy (ice elemental control), Aquamancy (water elemental control), Aeromancy. * U'ragi'Ocatuon: '''Aquamancy, Glaciamancy. * '''Uragi'Cehnuu: '''Geomancy, Miasmancy. * '''Uragi'Udakii: '''Geomancy, Crystallomancy (crystal control), Prismamancy (light control) * U'ragi'Viidorn: Pyromancy, Magmamancy (magma manipulation), Geomancy. * As far as "mastery" levels go, most choose only two things to master in, either a spell type and artisan skill (like crafting or alchemy), or only artisan skills, or complete mastery of a single magic types, or a half-mastery of two magic types. '''Technological Advancement/Intellectual Advancement: While they are not a refined society, there are rules of etiquette, and their technological level would be akin to the Medieval ages, where weaponry is forged, and buildings are constructed more soundly than other tribal cultures. Note: '''Most Uragi do not travel outside of the borders of their lands often, though the Toruna and Phenx have been known to share secrets of technology with the Citrian Elf (Race), whose lands border their own, as far as they can understand it. '''Customs/Laws/Foreign Policies * Foreigners are NOT allowed passage into Uragi lands, as they are sacred. Many intruders to the rainforest lands are often captured and sacrificed to either a deity or the Prince of the Uragi'Sehkt, to make him a more powerful future king. The other variations are not as violent or hostile towards intruders, and usually take them back to their own lands. * Ritualistic sacrifices are a practice, and the Uragi NEVER sacrifice their own kind, that is a sin against Maana Luul (Goddess), the Sehkt's main creation goddess. Laws: * There shall be no violation of the life, body or dignity of any person as such, regardless of age or gender, within Uragi lands (do not kill or harm your own kind). * There shall be no violation of the property of a person. * All persons are entitled to protection of their life, body and dignity. * There shall be no violation of natural resources, including, but not limited to: protected wildlife, vegetation, and geological structures. Hunting, gathering, and fishing are restricted to territorial and border limits. Anything else is seen as a cut into the balance of nature. Dishonorable Behaviors: ' * Double-tonguedness – Speaking ill or lies behind another person's back. * Dishonesty * Ridicule of Another * Neglecting the safety and health of the less fortunate, or children. * Unattractiveness * Not adhering to standards of beauty. '''Taboos/Prohibitions (Rainforest Variation – Uragi'Sehkt): ' * Being homosexual is forbidden in most hostile territories for either gender, as it does not create children. Men are usually emasculated publicly, and women are impaled on their sex and mounted outside of the tribe's center. * Being unpierced or tattooed is not necessarily a taboo, but it is unique to see a pure in body Sehkt. * Being born a gender-anomaly, such as a hermaphrodite, cuntboi, shemale, etc. They are usually either executed at birth or surgically altered for purity. Often times the traits of males and females are mixed (like a shemale having wings as well as four arms and a fanned tail) together, and it is obvious from birth. * Transgender (as in male-to-female, female-to-male, or anything in between) is completely unheard of amongst the rainforest variation. * Many Sehkt feel like leaving their vast breadth of land to bring home strangers is an unspoken Taboo. The only known Uragi'sehkt that leave the lands to either participate in diplomatic or trade related interactions are royalty and peaceful nations. 'Taboos/Prohibitions (Desert and Tundra Variations – Uragi'Phenx/Uragi'Toruna): ' * Sexuality and Gender are fluid concepts to these Uragi. The only times that these things are prohibited or limited harshly is when it crosses into the "harm others" category. * Biological sexual anomalies (like cuntbois, shemales, hermaphrodites, etc.), while they DO occur (about 1/150,000 births), they are still seen as an affront to the general standard of beauty, and are often ostracized or executed or surgically altered to fit in. * Mixed breeds are seen as taboo, and are often avoided or exiled if someone does manage to procreate outside their subrace. There are only three known half-breeds of Sehkt/Toruna, Toruna/Phenx, and Phenx/Sehkt. * They do not kill their own kind, and are hospitable to those in need. '''Taboos/Prohibitions (All Other Variations): * Half-breed children are not typically allowed, but they will not necessarily be sacrificed or killed upon birth, they are usually just ignored, and at the worst, ostracized. * Do not kill their own kind. * Destruction of land to resource farm in other lands. Trade routes are set up to provide without destroying land. See Also * Uragi Biology * Uragi Culture * Uragi Technology * Uragi History * Uragi Factions Category:Races Category:Races Category:Avian Races